1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of birdcage attachments. More specifically, the present invention is related to birdcage feeding devices.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Current birdcage attachments that store bird seed are inefficient. One prior method of storing seed may be to place the seed in a cup that attaches to the inside of the cage bars. A problem with this method is that seed often spills while filling the cup or while placing it in the cage. Further, birds may scatter seeds outside the cage while feeding, or sit on the edge of the cup and possibly defecate into the cup, spoiling the seeds. Other existing methods utilize a seed chamber that feeds into a cup to allow birds' access to the food. However, the chamber is typically filled and the entire unit is mounted on the outside of a cage. A major disadvantage, besides those mentioned above, is that the entire unit must be removed from the cage for refilling. Also, when removing the seed chamber, if the chamber is not completely empty, seeds that are still in the chamber may fall out into the cup, cage, and outside of the cage. Furthermore, both prior methods utilize cups that tend to be deep. The deeper cups typically accumulate layers of empty seed shells and husks, thus burying seeds. Often, bird keepers discard a large amount of good seeds since it appears that the cups are filled with only empty shells.
There is, therefore, a desire for a birdcage feeding device that allows for easy refilling of a seed chamber without the possibility of spilling and a device that reduces wasting good bird feed while allowing for easy mounting and dismounting of the chamber from a cage.
Whatever the precise merits, features, and advantages of the above cited references, none of them achieves or fulfills the purposes of the present invention.